xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinestro (First Flight)
Sinestro was a faithful member of the Green Lantern Corps, though he was very outspoken against the policies imposed on the Corps by the Guardians of the Universe and was very disgusted about how they treat the team as nothing more than "garbage collectors" instead of using them to enforce order in the universe. He vowed that someday there would be a new order in the universe that would achieve the very thing Sinestro had sought. Sinestro was sent by the Guardians to summon Hal Jordan, a newly-chosen replacement for Abin Sur as a Green Lantern, to take him to Oa for evaluation. Most of the Guardians see humans as a barbaric race and not worthy of bearing the mantle of Green Lantern, but Sinestro, one of the Green Lanterns sent to fetch Hal, entreats them for him to take the human under his wing to see what he's made of. The Guardians all vote in favor of this move, and immediately Sinestro gives Hal Jordan some rather hard lessons about being a Green Lantern as they travel to a backwater world in order to find Cuch, a squid-like humanoid alien who's responsible for the murder of Abin Sur. Hal watches as Sinestro tortures the female humanoid alien Labella at a bar that Cuch commonly frequents for any information she has about him. Soon Cuch shows up, and Sinestro and Hal Jordan split up in order to stop him in his tracks, with Hal prevailing in the capture. However, Sinestro passionately hates Hal's "good cop" attitude when he interrupts his partner's cruel interrogation of Labella. Later on, at a local outpost that the Green Lanterns take Cuch to for questioning, the Guardians show up to reprimand Sinestro again for yet another brutal interrogation that resulted in death, and warned him that the same should not happen to Kanjar Ro if the Green Lanterns ever capture him. The Green Lanterns then head for a spaceport that Kanjar Ro and his men are hiding out in, where Kanjar clandestinely meets with Sinestro through secret communication about their plans. As Kanjar escapes the spaceport through a ship traveling through one of the warp tunnels, the Green Lanterns follow the ship through the same tunnel, with Hal reaching the pilot section first, only to be knocked out by Kanjar. Sinestro shows up and kills Kanjar, then has Hal framed for killing Kanjar out of self-defense. The Guardians have Hal remove his ring and give it to Kilowog in order to find a more suitable replacement. In the morgue chamber on Oa, Sinestro re-animates Kanjar's body so that through his mind device he can show his partner where he took the Yellow Element that he stole. Hal, Kilowog, and Boodikka enter the morgue, ready to put Sinestro under arrest, when Boodikka turns on both Hal and Kilowog, revealing herself to be in league with Sinestro and his plans with the Yellow Element. Sinestro escapes and meets with the Weaponers on the planet where the Yellow Element was taken to, and is given both the Yellow Element energy battery and a yellow energy ring that draws its power and controls it. Back on Oa, Hal Jordan is brought before the Guardians again for an inquiry regarding Boodikka's death, with Kilowog serving as Hal's defender, when Green Lantern rings start dropping from the sky. Kilowog and Arisia pick them up, realizing that their fellow Green Lanterns have been slain. Soon Sinestro appears in a yellow-and-black costume along with his Yellow Element power battery, demanding that the Guardians and the Green Lanterns surrender control unto him. Both the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps resist, but they find themselves no match for either Sinestro or his Yellow Element power battery which decimates Green Lanterns with ease. Ganthet helps Hal Jordan recover one of the power rings in order to help the other Green Lanterns, but the Yellow Element battery overpowers the Green Element crystal inside the Green Lantern Corps' main power battery, causing the Green Lantern rings to fail and instantly killing thousands of Green Lanterns in the other sectors of space. As the surviving Guardians and Green Lanterns humbly surrender themselves unto Sinestro, giving up their power rings except for Kilowog, Hal Jordan makes a crack in the now-inert Green Element crystal which he uses to do more than recharge his power ring -- it transforms him briefly into a green-powered energy being, enabling him to destroy Sinestro's power battery by causing two nearby planetoids to come together in order to crush it. Sinestro surprisingly finds himself equally matched with Hal as they batter each other with their power rings until Hal uses up the remaining charge in his ring to knock Sinestro down to Oa, where his power ring was crushed. It is not known what happened to Sinestro at this point. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Indomitable Will' *'Fear Projection' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Green Lantern Ring' *'Yellow Power Ring' Oath Oath unknown. Notes *Sinestro was voiced by Victor Garber. Category:DC Universe Category:Traitor Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Indomitable Will Category:Korugarans Category:Aliens Category:Green Lantern Rogues Gallery Category:Male Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Military